


Demon Cleaner

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: Queens of the Desert Underground [9]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Spoilers, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa tries to leave the Temple behind and winds up comforting a beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> Post-season fic so spoiler tag in case you still haven't seen it. Incidentally, the trailer for season 3 dropped today and omgwtfbbq is happening
> 
> Needless to say, I started this weeks before that trailer dropped so maybe kayfabe maybe not haha. Eesh, Black Lotus is mean.

_I feel the demons rage, I must clean them all way, yeah..._

Melissa always figured the Temple would get raided for good soon, that's why she always kept a back up plan.

The police kept stopping her for questions she truly had no answers to; she was barely involved in Dario's affairs. And the other luchadores? That was her business and hers alone. She threw on a wine-red velvet cloak with a hood that obscured her face and made her way out the back of the Temple.

These infrequently used hallways assaulted her nose with acrid sweat, piss, and other body odors. She'd heard a few people retching back here a few times, from nerves or drinks. And there was blood. Sweet, coppery, ever-present blood.

She peered behind her. A shadow cast itself against the walls--tall, looming, wearing glasses. She quickened her pace, cursing the click of her heels on the tile.

"Someone back there? Hey. Hey, lil red riding hood. Hey!"

The feet took off after her. Melissa sprinted on feet that may have grown wings, down the winding halls and underground tunnels she knew so well. Something snatched her wrist and dragged her into an alcove of darkness she didn't remember. A gruff, but feminine voice muttered, "This way."

"Who...?"

She was still running but felt like she was gliding. Under the infrequent, flickering lights she caught sight of her captor--hair dark and glistening like flower petals, and a body suit, fresh bruises still on her back. Ah, so this was the mysterious Black Lotus.

They stopped in front of a cage--of course, Melissa wouldn't know this part because this was Dario's private area, where he kept his stooges among other things. The smell of blood was high here, making her dizzy.

Black Lotus turned and glared at her.

"You're the only one who hasn't betrayed me...yet."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Unfortunately, I'm bound as a nanny for him."

The luchadora tilted her head to the largest cage, partially obscured under a flickering light. Behind the bars sat the hulking monster known as Matanza. His shoulders were trembling and pained noises slipped from behind his mask.

"He's...is he...?

Black Lotus swatted her away when she drew too close. "Fool! You've seen what he's done. Don't touch him."

Melissa took a moment to compose herself. "If I'm in danger, why am I here?" The sudden thought popped into her head that she may be a sacrifice soon; she swallowed and pushed her hand to her chest as if it would slow her heart.

Black Lotus simply shook her head. "I would just hate to see you caught by that...that greasy oaf."

Ah, her pursuer must have been Joey Ryan.

"You need a ride? We're heading out of here anyway."

"To where?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

~~~

Matanza liked big brother's cars. He liked the slippery feel of the leather under his rough fingers, he liked the dark and quiet. He liked the fuzzy _banda_ coming from the radio, it reminded him of the music in the big, bright Temple. Matanza knew everything in the car was very expensive and he wasn't to hurt anything.

It reminded him of when they used to play racing cars in the yard. Old, beat up and discarded tiny cars with one, two, three wheels and they would make them do death-defying leaps in the air. It wasn't long before they started stealing real cars and doing the same thing with them. Dario always took special joy in destruction and violence, and Matanza was happy to see him so happy, flames from an explosion lighting up his eyes.

Dario. Where was he? The men had taken him. Where did he go? He stroked Matanza's back and told him not to worry, but how could he not worry? His brother was out there with bad people, alone. Where was he?

He gurgled and it was almost sweet like melting butter or syrup. and sniffled, tears running under his chin and getting trapped in his mask. His chest hurt, and it was annoying, then it hurt more and it was exhausting and frustrating.

Melissa couldn't stand the noise and suffering anymore. Mindful of her shoes and Black Lotus driving, she carefully climbed into the back seat.

"What are you doing?"

"He's been crying for hours, don't you care?"

"You know what he is."

"You know that better than I do, surely."

Melissa gently lifted the leather, too-tight mask and salt water ran down Matanza's neck like waterfalls, staining his dark shirt even more. His hiccuping and whimpering were even more evident without a muffle.

"There, there," she said softly, stroking his back. "Todo estará bien. You'll see."

Black Lotus gripped the steering wheel but stayed silent. She turned off the interstate and down a nondescript street into a suburban area. All the houses were prim and white with fences and all. People lay sleeping in their beds and a few windows were tinted blue; insomniacs keeping themselves occupied.

"I figured you lived in one of those high-rises..." Black Lotus muttered.

"I don't live alone. I don't make that much. Plus, pets." Melissa grinned but it soon turned back into a frown. "Dare I ask how you knew where I lived?"

Black Lotus grinned and Melissa didn't like it. "I've scoped it out a couple of times. Can never be too careful."

"I'm no match for you."

"Physically, maybe not. But you hold power." Black Lotus pulled up to the curb and killed the ignition. In a fluid movement, her grin grew wider and she turned to face Melissa pointedly. "A _part_ of you has power, anyway."

Melissa ducked her head, hand still idly stroking Matanza's back. "You never said where you two are going."

Black Lotus faced the street again and sighed. "Dario must have planned all this, or has great foresight. He told me where to hide his brother. He told me of a place to take Matanza to make him stronger should the need arises. That time appears to be now."

"A place..." Melissa trailed off as Matanza sniffled again at the mention of his brother's name. Melissa reluctantly drew him closer and rubbed his hand. "There, there."

"If he could ever stop his pathetic crying--"

"He just lost his entire family!" Melissa snapped.

"You're letting his tears sway you."

"Maybe I am! Maybe I'm being a fool. Maybe both of you will kill me right now where I sit. But...but..." Melissa ran her hands over Matanza's broad ones again. "Maybe that's my choice. Maybe I...understand. Don't you?"

Black Lotus cut a quick glare at Melissa and unlocked the car. "Go home, announcer. Perhaps even stay there this time."

Melissa climbed out the car and returned Black Lotus's gaze with a glare of her own. She swiftly walked down the driveway to her front door, and disappeared into the darkness of her house. Soon, a single light appeared in a bay window. Black Lotus pulled off with a screech.

The highway was eerily silent even for this time of night, with only a handful of cars in either direction and no lights. The only sounds in the car were the muted fuzztones of the radio and Matanza valiantly trying to cover his sobbing in the car. Black Lotus caught his watery gaze in the rearview mirror.

She sighed, and reached one arm carefully backwards, latching onto his finger and squeezing. "There, there..."


End file.
